


Entreat

by DragonWhiskers



Series: The Things We Crave [19]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gifts, Kyber Crystal lore, Mentions of Darth Maul, Surprises, did Kylo really just...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which we get Rey's take on things for once....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entreat

Rey laid there listening to Kylo’s even slow breathing.

It had to be some time past three am, she surmised, feeling his warm presence next to her. He hadn’t been kidding when he said he had more surprises for her earlier that day. She glanced over at the small box on the night stand beside her. She remembered the giddy almost nervous feeling when he’d pulled the box out from behind his back as she’d stepped out of her room after dressing, hair still wet from the ‘fresher. She really hadn’t considered what might have been in the box, since she was very unaccustomed to receiving gifts, but nothing could have prepared her for what she saw when she lifted the lid.

She stared at the four uncut kyber crystals, each held in place by a slot in the dark padding.

Kylo had found four raw kyber crystals just for her.

Rey had taken the box from him, holding up each crystal, examining it and feeling it pulse in her fingers. He had told her, the crystals were for her, so she could bond with them and that she would need all four of them to make her saber staff.

“It takes four of them?” she had asked picking another one up to examine it. The white crystal felt warm in her hand, she could easily feel the little hum of the Force inside it’s smooth sides and sharp edges.

“Yes, or at least everything I’ve found points to the need of four of them,” He had lead her over to the couch, he pulled the box out of her hands and set it down on the table. He tugged her down next to him, half pulling her into his lap. Rey loved the feel of his hands as they ran over her arms and back. He leaned in and nipped at her neck while she laced her fingers in his damp hair.

“All the research I’ve been able to find on Darth Maul is here,” he tapped the holo next to the box of crystals, but he pulled a small red pyramid type thing out of his pocket then. Rey watched as he placed it on the palm of her hand.

“This is his own personal crono. It will have all of his teachings on how he built his saberstaff,” Rey had watched Kylo smile proudly as she touched a side of the pyramid, making it glow a little as it opened. The holo that projected above it was of heavily tattooed Zabrak in black robes, welding a deadly, but elegant looking saberstaff.

“Oh!” she had been in awe watching Maul turn and spin, much in the fashion of how she was use to fighting with her own metal staff. She could see the appeal in this being her weapon of choice. She closed the crono, placing it on the table along with the rest of the surprises he’d given her.

“It’s going to take you a long time to prepare yourself and the crystals for your construction,” he’d reached up and brushed some wayward stands of hair out of her face, Rey had been touched by the softness on his face. Kylo was many things she had discovered, but soft, was not normally one of them.

“I’ll be here to help you in any way I can,” he had reached up and pulled her face down to his then, slowly pulling her to his lips. Rey had felt the same spark she always felt whenever he kissed her, but this time there seemed to be more behind his intentions.

She remembered the heady feeling of his hand sliding up to caress her face while he moved his lips against hers, before he pulled back looking both anxious and pleased all at the same time. Rey could never understand how he could hold such conflicting emotions in him at the same time, feeling both equally.

She had smiled at him, letting her happiness show for him to see, hoping her sheer joy could abate his worry, whatever it was currently. She had so many questions she wanted to ask now. She looked down at the crystals again and picked one up to look at it.

“What color are they?” she had asked wondering if they were natural or synthetic. She held it up to look through it into the light. This one seemed to have some blueish tints to it, while its neighbor looked kind of green blue and the next seemed to be a flicking shade of pink and yellow, all while remaining a milky warm white.   

“I have no idea. They are natural crystals. Their color will come after you bond with them,” he said leaning back on the couch, watching her.

“Oh, so that means they won’t be red, right?” she looked back at him, watching his face. She was curious about his saber, but didn’t want to pry or hurt his feelings.

“No, my crystal is special. Yes, it’s synthetic, but it belonged to my grandfather. It’s also cracked, so don’t worry about your staff acting like my saber,” he had said before taking a long drink of that horrid wine he liked so much. Rey in turn noticed he’d gotten her a drink as well, but she could see the clear amber and knew he’d poured her a glass of that fermented cider they had found she liked. Corellian in origin, it was sweet and tasted like apples to her. Rey picked up her glass and took a drink as well, smiling over at him as she set her glass down.

“So that’s why you have the vents on the sides and it’s so unstable,” she had said without thinking, since that finally made sense, then she clamped her hand over her mouth. Had she just insulted him? “Oh, sorry,”

“No, my little scavenger, it’s alright. I understand it’s unstable, but it’s part of me now,” Rey had felt her eyebrows raise at that, which caused Kylo to chuckle a little.

“Oh yes, when you meditate for this, you will bond with your crystal, or in your case, crystals. They become a direct connection to the Force and you,” he had reached out then and held her hand, wrapping his fingers over hers while they closed over the crystal still in her palm.

It gave a strong pulse that they both had felt.

“You’ll see,” was all he had said with that mischievous smirk of his.

Rey turned over on her side, snuggling her back up next to him, feeling him stir a little as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. Rey sighed and let his body heat relax her as he’d tucked her up against his chest. As the heat of his body began to lull her body, she let her mind drift back to the last item he’d presented her with this evening.

Her fingers fiddled a little with the thin golden band he’d placed on her finger.

She hadn’t understood the significance behind the gesture, till Kylo had explained it was his way of showing his devotion to her, his way of showing everyone around them that he had chosen her and what she meant to him.

Rey had looked down at the ring after he’d placed on her finger. It was lovely, simplistic and felt nice on her hand. She had looked up to see he was inches away from her, watching her face, reading her eyes.

“Thank you. I’ve-“ her voice had broken then, cracking with the overwhelming feel of his emotions and her own response to them, “I don’t really know what to say,” Kylo had given her a small smile, placing his hand on her face, but before she could try and think of what she felt would be an appropriate response, he’d kissed her with such fierceness and hunger that she didn’t have any breathe left to say anything at all. He’d pushed them back, laying her down on the couch as he started to pull her clothing off, as his hands roamed over her bared skin and he made it very hard for her to think at all.

Soon he’d been inside of her, making her claw at the couch, his back, anything she could get her hands on. He’d been relentless, rocking into her hard and fast, then slow and deep, making her arch her back as he’d nudged the end of her body with his. Sweat soaked with his hair plastered to his forehead he’d whispered over and over again that he needed her and he needed her to stay with him forever. At the time she could barely understand him, but she could feel his need inside her head as his body drove them both over the edge.  

She looked down again as she idly played with the ring, smiling to herself. It had been a very sweet gesture from him, she thought. She should come up with something similar to give him now too.  

**Author's Note:**

> Dug up some kyber crystal info along with the Darth Maul stuff...also it's my personal theory that Kylo's cracked crystal was the one from Vader's saber...really it's just a theory as to why he'd use such an unstable crystal when it's synthetic and could be replaced.
> 
> And yes, you are all correct, he really did propose, without actually proposing....sneaky, sneaky Ren.


End file.
